


A Royal Engament

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [65]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Common!Caroline, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Prince!Klaus, Somewhat, but they are at war, they aren't lovers yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Caroline resents that Klaus has dimples and is also her fake fiance in equal measures.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: mini-drabbles [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/963966
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	A Royal Engament

Her smile at the salesman was strained, the ring on her finger heavy. Klaus was being absolutely no help, his smile dimpled and wicked as he lounged in what might have honestly been the most hideous chair she’d ever seen in her life. She’d given up on glancing at price tags, the tiny inarticulate noise of disbelief having amused Klaus far too much for her sanity.

Who knew ugly was so expensive?

“It’s quite comfortable, love.” He patted his thigh and watched her from beneath his far to pretty lashes. “You should try it out.”

It would serve him right if she did. She’d caught him admiring her assets more than once, and she’d bet a considerable chunk of _his_ bank account he’d find it less funny if she’d wiggled around to get comfortable. The salesman coughed, attempting to hide his amusement, and glanced away.

Caroline bared her teeth at Klaus’ widening smile and his eyes glittered with silent laughter.

This entire engagement was a joke , and she felt like she was reliving a terrible remake of While You Were Sleeping, except no one was in a coma. And the brother she had quietly lusted over was awake and sarcastic and charming and a serious pain in her ass. She wished she’d been drunk when she’d agreed to this and not stone cold sober while his fingertips had grazed the hollow of her throat.

But she had.

Now she was furniture shopping with a Prince of all things who was also her fake-fiance and her feet were killing her. They’d been tottering around this store so long the sun had set and she was getting hangry. Klaus looked unruffled and perfect, only the slight redness to his lower lip from his teeth a sign of his frustration, and it was an unfairly good look.

But she’d be damned if she broke first.

The salesman had glanced back at them so she widened her eyes and pouted, sighing dramatically. “But sugarplum, you knoooow that shade of green clashes with the carpets you wanted. And where would we put it in the bedroom? You can’t do anything fun with that fabric. I bet it stains super easy.”

A muscle in his jaw twitched, and she fluttered her lashes. His eyes darkened, and his voice deepened. “I suppose that’s true. You did mention you wanted a new bed, did you not? Something about not sharing. Perhaps we should decide on a size before we look at more bedroom appropriate furniture, hmmm?”

Her stomach took that moment to growl and she nearly winced. SHe decided to ignore the flicker of something she couldn’t read behind his eyes but might have been concern as his gaze shifted to his wristwatch. His brows briefly wrinkled, and she might have almost thought his expression contrite for a single heartbeat.

Too bad. She’d starve before she admitted weakness now. Glancing at the salesman, she gifted him with her best pageant smile. “It’s probably the American in me, but sometimes you just gotta start fresh with new things, you know?”

Klaus pushed to his feet in one swift move as the salesman returned her smile. She ignored him and kept her focus on the little man who really was making an effort not to admire her neckline.

Gaze narrowed, Klaus stepped into her line of sight and tipped his head. “Beds are this way.”

She clasped her hands. “Yaaay!”

His gaze met hers and she held it for several heartbeats. If Klaus was determined to continue this charade then she had no intention of settling for anything other than the most expensive, cloud soft of the beds in this overpriced store from Hell. He could buy more sheets too. And if the mattress was delivered before she managed to extract herself from this royal nightmare, she was going to make him sleep in the freezer of his guest room and she was taking the new bed.

Spinning on her heel, she sauntered away. She might not have started this little war of attrition but she was going to win it. Even if she wasn’t certain what that meant just then.


End file.
